


【豆鹤】黑皮美人鱼日出不会变泡沫

by NatalieLOL



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieLOL/pseuds/NatalieLOL
Summary: 已完结，双性转
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

万万没想到，收假回来的第一天，渋谷大姐头鹤房汐音就被老天爷调换了人生剧本。

汐音飞速地用手扒拉着乱蓬蓬的褐色长卷发顺着家里楼梯扶手直接滑下来，风一样地窜进餐厅，拿起一片干吐司叼在嘴里就往外冲，路过门口衣架的时候拽过校服外套往腰上一捆就踹门而出。

至于书包嘛，大姐大怎么可能缺少提书包的小妹。

然而前一天晚上还做着制霸渋谷梦的未来大姐大在刚冲出家门口小巷的时候，就被从天而降的少女漫剧本砸了个不知所措。

“该把你的头从我的胸口移开了吧，麻，美，酱！”

看起来小小一只的深肤少女像颗炮弹一样，直接把刚转过拐角的汐音撞到了地上。不仅如此，她整个人的脸也完全陷进了汐音软乎乎的胸里，只露出左右两只短短的马尾在空中晃了个可爱的弧线。

“你这个黑皮怪力笨蛋！”汐恩一拳锤到胸前毛绒绒的头上，“快起来，上学要迟到了。”

麻美酱终于从陶醉在脸前不可思议的触感中挣扎地清醒了过来，有些不好意思地伸手，想要拽汐音起来，

“不好意思呀，是我跑的太快了。”

“哼，说了不让你等我，你还非要等。”

“可我就是想和汐音酱一起去学校嘛！”

汐音一把拍开麻美的手，自己拍了拍比对方短了一截的裙子上的灰就跳了起来，冲麻美伸手，

“知道了，把书包给我吧。”

麻美不仅把汐音的书包递了过去，还在从手上的便当袋子里掏了掏，翻出来一管炼乳扔了过去。

“谢啦！”汐音虽然有点意外，但还是特别酷地单手接住了抛过来的炼乳，“居然还是我最喜欢的草莓味。”

“放学你和我一起去渋谷逛街么，IG上粉丝们都想让我去探一家新开的珍珠奶茶店。”

“想去想去！”麻美特别雀跃地蹦了起来，但随即又露出沮丧的神情，“可是今天我要去游泳部报道诶。”

“游泳部，”汐音翻个白眼，“最近又不是比赛季，晚一天去报道也没什么吧。X公园的樱花花期可就这几天，错过了就拍不出来好看的照片了。”

“明明你平时又不让我PO自拍在我自己的IG账号上，只让我PO你拍的合照。”麻美想了想自己被汐音吐槽了无数次的乡土审美，“我IG账号平时也就用来给你点点赞。”

“怎么，”汐音有点恶劣地揪了揪麻美整整齐齐打好的领结，她自己领结自然是嫌麻烦直接用别针别起来的，“你对本小姐的拍照技术有什么不满的么？”

“没有，没有。”麻美一把捂住自己的领口，阻止汐音试图解开扣子的手，推着磨磨蹭蹭的汐音往前走。

“汐音的拍照技术自然极好的，只不过，”麻美看着旁边人比任何人都还要璀璨纯真的笑颜，再想想IG上那些男生的留言，在心里酸酸地想，“只不过技术有些过分的好了。”

今天的麻美酱依旧没有意识到，长着一张初恋脸的她自己，事实上一直比青梅汐音酱要更招男孩子喜欢。

汐音打开鞋柜看了一眼，拿出来鞋子，看都不看里面的满的都要溢出来的粉红信封，直接就把柜门关上了。而麻美看了看自己的鞋柜，好吧，只有零星的几封信。

“今天的汐恩酱还是那么的受人欢迎。”，麻美在心里叹了口气。“虽然好像平时并没有多少人当面表白。”

汐音本来只是随便地瞥了麻美鞋柜一眼，但是当看到粉红信封的时候，眼神一下子就像兔美酱一样犀利了起来。

“到底是哪几个混蛋皮又痒了，”汐音暗暗地磨牙，“真是好了伤疤忘了疼。居然还敢过来招惹麻美。”

不过就算汐音心里再生气，但是她还是知道自己不应该直接开口让麻美拒绝那些男生。她清了清嗓子，有些别扭地开口，

“咳，你知道的。就是我们现在已经高中二年级了，离升学也不远了。那个，就是，”汐音搓了搓手指，“反正我不许你恋爱。对，起码不能比我早恋爱。”

噗嗤——

麻美心想，你是小学生嘛！这种事情居然还要比来比去。但是转念一想，到现在汐音每次都还要拉着她一起上厕所，便觉得好像这也确实是汐音脑回路里会有的想法。但像来深谙顺毛之道的她自然不会心直口快地直接这么吐槽，当然，除了实在忍不住。

“我还哪里有时间谈恋爱啊。你说，我的时间是不是都被你吃掉了。”麻美忍不住笑了出来，就在汐音脸上逐渐泛起来羞色的时候，赶紧伸手亲密地挽住她的胳膊，凑过去跟她说，“你在生什么气啊。我只是想要礼貌地写个拒信而已。”

“不许写！”汐音想都没想立马说，“跟那些整天在泥巴里翻滚的男生有什么话好说的。走走走，我们赶紧去渋谷。去晚了，奶茶店要排好长的队。”

“诶，可是我前几天还在学校后门小巷子里看见你跟好多男生说话呢。”

糟了！汐音心想，莫不是我开学前修理校园不良的定番被麻美酱看见了。不行不行，想到麻美酱居然曾经注视过那帮渣滓她都要气的无法呼吸了。

“没有，我没跟他们说话。他们，”汐音眼睛一亮地看见其中一个不良从眼前走过，指着对方肿的妈都不认的脸和打了石膏的胳膊，特别正直地跟麻美说，“他们那天只是管我借一点要去医院的车费。”

“哇，”麻美立马十分感动地握了握汐音的手，“我就知道汐音平时只是脸色差嘴巴硬，其实心里还是很温柔的。”

是啊是啊，汐音在心里想着，我每次揍不良的时候也是温柔地能揍出一万日元医药费绝不给这帮人渣省到八千。每次他们见到我都会被我的温柔感动地哭出声来呢。

汐音中午好不容易让麻美答应陪她去逛街，便丝毫不想让她再在这些无关的小事上浪费时间。她上下打量了一下麻美朴素的打扮，皱了皱眉，

“算了，我们还是先去渋谷109的化妆间先化妆吧。都是JK了，你怎么还这么不注意形象。”

“好呀，”麻美笑地眼睛弯弯，“正好我最近刚跟一位油管主学了新的化妆手法。我当时看到就觉得十分适合汐音呢。”

“胡说什么呢，本小姐向来天生丽质，”汐音反手使劲捏了捏麻美的手说，“你还是先照顾好你自己吧。”

麻美看了看汐音红彤彤的耳根，又感受着手里软绵绵的触感，觉得今天口是心非的汐音酱还是一如既往地可爱呢。

但是半个小时之后，汐音就给天真的麻美酱好好地上了一课。

“所以说，上一个路口我们就应该左拐。然后再径直穿过OO商场的话，我们就能直接到了。”

“不行，可是我就是想吃可丽饼嘛！”

“那去平时经常吃的那一家也可以啊。老板娘都认识你了，上次不还免费给你多加了份配料嘛！何必非要跑到我们现在都不知道怎么拐出去的小巷子里找新店。”

“去过的旧店老去就没有意思了啊，”汐音认真地看着麻美说，一脸你怎么什么都不懂的表情，“RPG角色升级了之后，以前的道具效果就没那么好用是常识啊！”

“你这是哪里来的常识，平行时空的么？！不对不低，话说你倒是哪里升级了啊？明明上个礼拜我们才去过，个子没变，年龄也没长，体重绝对也没轻。我可是眼睁睁看着你昨天晚上还吃了两碗饭。”麻美认真的上下打量了汐音一下，“难道胸部升级也算升级？你这个大胸笨蛋重度网瘾少女！”

“唉嘿~”

不过就在两人拌嘴的时候，旁边小路口突然冒出来一个戴着墨镜的西装男。汐音果断地把还在东张西望的麻美酱拉到身后，然后特别警惕地注视着对方。不过麻美倒没觉得有什么危险的，反而好奇地从汐音身后跃跃欲试地伸出了半个脑袋。

“这位同学，你想不想做偶像啊。”

偶像？是指那种在舞台上唱唱歌跳跳舞的职业么。

说实话，汐音并不是很感兴趣。有这时间，她还不如赶紧拉麻美回去怪物猎人开荒呢。是炎妃龙的紫炎不过闪耀，还是吐息不够炽烈，非要去凑这个热闹。她现在其实挺满意自己IG粉丝数的，并没有打算再怎么继续发展。

“开玩笑，麻美最近的桃花运真的是越来越多了。我严防死守的时间和精力都不够了，哪还顾得上发展副业。”

对，没错，副业里还包括学习。背包里正躺着一张不及格语文试卷的汐音理直气壮地想。

不过麻美酱却不是这么想，她轻轻地拉了拉汐音的衣角，阻止对方扭头就走的意图。汐音有点无奈，心想着对面这家伙是不是正经的经纪人都不一定，麻美酱还是太天真了，便也不兜圈子，特别耿直地冲黑墨镜大叔说，

“说吧，你是拍AV的，还是裸体写真的。”

黑西装大叔一愣，赶紧摆了摆手说，

“我可是不是那些家伙的同行。我们是正规的经济公司，每周都有场子提供给签约偶像表演的。”然后他掏出来一张名片和几张宣传纸，“今晚7点钟，这个地址就有我们偶像的表演，你们可以先去看看。”

汐音还是没什么兴趣，不过麻美现在却很兴奋地接过名片，口里连连感谢对方。回去的路上，麻美一直眉飞色舞地跟汐音科普她曾经追过的OKB偶像们，听着听着汐音觉得手里刚出炉的双倍奶油加芒果的可丽饼都不香了。不过汐音向来是个坦诚的孩子，她把吃了一半的可丽饼往麻美嘴里一塞，堵住了对方一直喋喋不休地惹她生气的嘴，然后拉着对方的手往自己脸上摸，特别嚣张又自信地对麻美说，

“你仔细瞧瞧，我可比那些偶像漂亮多了，喜欢我还不够嘛。”

“诶，可是，”麻美刚想要反驳偶像的魅力又不只是脸，就被汐音靠过来突然放大的脸蛊到忘记自己要说什么。明明汐音并没有戴美瞳，但眼睛还是比北海道无污染天空的星夜还要璀璨明亮。

汐音满意地看着红霞从麻美酱的脖子一路延伸到耳朵。不过她也知道不能欺负地太过。从她新买的恋爱宝典上看，对于恋人还是要宠一点比较好。反正今晚没有什么事情要做，陪麻美去一趟地下偶像表演的舞台也是可以的。

“真是没办法呢，”汐音美滋滋地在心里想，“谁让我喜欢你呢。”

地下偶像表演的场子真的很简陋。汐音和麻美在巷子里左拐右拐才找到了通往地下场地的入口。这里白天的时候是卖西餐简餐的，等到晚上了就把场子租给偶像或是乐队表演。汐音和麻美赶到的时候，表演已经开始了。两个人抹黑找了个位置站定了，但没过多久后面就又来人了。大叔御宅族们疯狂地挥舞着发光应援棒，而当上面的少女偶像给出飞吻饭撒的时候，后面的人甚至还情绪激动地往前挤。相对而言小个子的麻美被后面人一推，身子猛地一个趔趄。而本来就对舞台表演并不感兴趣，又一直关注着麻美的汐音自然第一时间伸手揽着了麻美的腰，防止她摔倒。然后看见麻美又全神贯注投入到舞台表演之后，汐音立马扭头冲刚才推麻美的大叔沉声道，

“再推一下我就让你提前过上残疾人的生活，混蛋。”

地下偶像团很快就表演完了准备好的歌舞，然后就进入了赠送饭撒的MC环节。麻美看起来特别喜欢其中一个褐色长卷发的女孩子，每当女孩子看过来的时候，她都会KYAKYA的尖叫。散场的时候，路过那个女孩子，麻美还特意夸对方今天很可爱。

“她眼线都画歪了。褐发还是染得。”

“嗯？”麻美没有理解汐音想要说什么。

汐音把自己的脸直接怼到麻美面前，示意对方看她完美无缺的眼线。又把自己天然顺滑的棕色卷发塞到麻美手里。

麻美瞬间明白了汐音的小心思，笑地直接弯下了腰。她擦了擦眼角笑出来的生理泪水，对看起来特别懵逼的汐音说，

“你知道偶像为什么是闪闪发亮的么，汐音。”

“？”

“因为她们在逐光。无论多平凡的人，努力追逐梦想的人都会被梦想本身照耀地熠熠生光。”

“我想将来成为职业的游泳运动员，想拿很多很多奖，想为日本带来荣耀。”麻美看了看即使是在昏暗的灯光下都漂亮地不可思议，美的如梦如幻的汐音，“你一直都很耀眼，是很多人追逐的光。但是，我从来都不知道你的梦想是什么，汐音。”

我的梦想？学渣如汐音倒是真的从来没考虑过。她一直觉得每天能和麻美泡在一起就很快乐，然后就这么稀里糊涂地过了好多年。突然被麻美问道梦想，她本想傻笑地糊弄过去，但是看到麻美今天格外认真的样子，便放弃了开玩笑的想法，不知所措地看着麻美。

麻美看着汐音局促的样子，叹了口气，

“去追光吧，我想看你更加闪耀。”

汐音看着天上的星空倒影在麻美柔软澄澈的眸子里，在心里想，

“可是我的光就是你呀。”


	2. Chapter 2

“啊啊啊啊啊！不行，不行。根本！想不！出来！”汐音把涂得乱七八糟的草稿纸撕了下来揉成团，开始了今天第101次的重复投篮动作。

麻美已经习惯了汐音持续了一早上的哀嚎了，手上刷手机的动作都不停，咬了一口炒面面包，含含糊糊地说，“篮球部？排球部？文学部？吹奏部？先选个兴趣怎么样？”

“听起来都好无聊啊，”汐音瘫在桌子上懒洋洋地翻了个身，瞅着眼前麻美小辫子一晃一晃地，试图伸手去抓，“还是回家部最好！回家部万岁！”

“那你小学的时候总写过什么‘我的梦想’之类的作文吧！给我好好回忆一下啊，你这个没干劲的家伙！”

“啊，说到这个，”汐音突然猛地起身坐直，吓得麻美手机都掉了，“我小时候可是认认真真的想要做个外星人呢！超帅地开着飞船，然后当有人来欺负麻美酱的时候，biu地一下从天而降，把那些家伙都打跑，然后和你一起去吃家旁边每次要攒一个礼拜零用钱才能吃的起的那家草莓蛋糕！”

“你这明明已经是妄想而不是梦想了好嘛！”麻美拍掉对面伸过来的不安分的爪子，“就这智商，你这家伙这么多年居然没留过级真的也是奇迹了！”

“嘿嘿，为了能和麻美酱一起顺利升学，我可是每次挂科后补考复习都相当努力呢！”

“所以说为什么不第一次考试就好好复习啊！你这家伙到底在的得意些什么啊！不要在被学习放弃之前就先放弃学习啊！”麻美忍无可忍地吐槽三连之后，看了眼手机上显示的时间，哐当哐当地把桌子上的书往背包里扫，“告辞了，没救了，等死吧！你这家伙真的是完全不行！”

“诶诶诶诶，别走啊麻美酱！”汐音连书包都不提，风风火火地追着麻美跑了出去，“别生气啊。”

“我怎么可能这么容易就生气，”虽然嘴上这么说，但麻美手上倒是把自己的书包甩给了汐音，“只是游泳部的训练要开始了而已。”

一向都是别人帮她拿书包的汐音这次倒是老老实实地提上了麻美的书包，但一路上都委委屈屈地不发一言，就瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛盯着麻美的后脑勺。

“行啦，我真的没生气。”麻美打开游泳部更衣室的柜子，从汐音手上接过书包塞进柜子里，又脱下外套，“你知道我有的时候只是有点太认真了。快别盯着我看啦，我要换衣服了。”

“都是女孩子有什么好害羞的嘛！就算是平胸我也觉得麻美身材是最可爱的啦！”

麻美作势就要打她，汐音赶紧抬手把自己软乎乎的小短手盖在眼前，嘴上求饶似的嚷着，“好嘛好嘛，我不看就是了。”但趁着麻美弯下腰脱裙子的时候，还是悄咪咪地分开手指，好奇地往外瞧。

“蓝白条纹胖次已经是十年前少女漫JK的审美了。为什么不穿我前几天才在渋谷tutuanna给你买的蕾丝胖次呀！”

“汐音，”换好连体赛用泳衣的麻美啪地伸出胳膊把汐音“壁咚”在了铁皮更衣柜上，一向温温柔柔的麻美难得生气了，“你今天就不能乖一点吗？！”

说完麻美也不等汐音有什么反应，就径直转身走出去更衣室了。

因为每年夏季麻美都会随队伍在室外游泳馆进行很长的训练，她的皮肤不像时下流行的那样白皙，身上也都是没有女孩子味的流线型肌肉。

“可是，我还是觉得麻美是最可爱的。”汐音脱了鞋袜，把本就私下改短了裙子又往上卷了卷，翘着脚丫在池边踢水。她看着麻美潜泳之后破水而出，晶莹的水珠纷纷扬扬地从头顶快速落下，却还是被麻美矫健向前的身姿远远的甩在身后。

“就像美人鱼一样，”汐音看着麻美在水中灵活自如的身姿心想，“不过是黑皮肤的版本罢了。”

游玩一个来回的麻美心情都昂扬了起来，或许是这次的计时结果十分优异，在终点处教练和队友们都冲麻美笑的特别开心，纷纷摸着她的头夸奖她。

“看吧，没有人会不喜欢小美人鱼。不过我才不会像安徒生笔下的王子一样愚蠢呢。”汐音托腮瞧着麻美抛下队友们向自己游过来想要一同分享喜悦，“我一定会一直爱着麻美，也一定会抓住麻美眼里所有的光。我绝不会让她化成泡沫从我指尖溜走。”

“可能这么想有点贪心，但是我决定了。”汐音冲着已经游过来的麻美说，“我决定了我以后要做什么了。”

“？”

“我要成为麻美最喜欢的人！我要成为最闪闪发光的偶像！”

麻美选择性忽略汐音前半句跳脱的话，转而认真思索起后半句。虽然感觉汐音的决定有点草率，但是她一直都知道对方是一个在承诺上格外认真的人。所以虽然感觉梦想来的有点莫名，但她肯定还是会一如既往地支持自家青梅的，只不过——

“可你什么都不会啊。”

“我怎么什么都不会？”汐音这就立马学着昨天晚上那个地下小偶像，眨了眨眼睛给麻美送了个飞吻。一个不够，还送了两个，“我看她不就是这么做的。你看，我还能给你双倍呢。”

行吧，昨天晚上的事就过不去了是吧。资深偶像宅的麻美无语地望天，心想再解释下去估计也是对牛弹琴。干脆直接让这家伙先去试试，地下偶像圈的残酷完全不是素人能够撑得下来的。或许汐音可以签个还不错的地下偶像团，但是日子还是会很难熬的。这个时候的麻美已经完全做好了过几个月自己的衣服要被汐音的眼泪蹂躏到破的心理准备了。

对，事情本该是如此的。

麻美现在站在OKB的剧场外捏着票简直是怀疑人生。说好了只是先去地下偶像团试试水呢，怎么突然就进了OKB。不，她从来都没有怀疑过汐音的魅力，毕竟她自己都一直很难对这家伙生气。但是说好了OKB粉丝最看重努力呢，同时也很看重歌舞实力呢？！麻美发誓，这家伙除了周末必去公司练习之外，其他周内时间简直是看心情打卡。

麻美现在整个人恍恍惚惚地站在中间，直到灯光亮起才意识到这一切都不是梦。但是当她还没坐好心里准备的时候，就看见才加入没多久的新人汐音酱出现在了暖场舞蹈的边缘。

！！！

现在汐音的打扮和她认识的汐音完全不一样。哦不对，严谨来说偶尔汐音和她的小妹们去渋谷逛街的时候有偶尔会这么穿。汐音闪着光的棕发卷成了大卷，一侧披下来，另一侧则编了个几个不羁的细辫子别在而后。她本来脸上的痣全部被粉底盖住了，但又在右眼角下俏皮地点了一颗，和眼尾blingbling的粉色细闪眼影交相呼应。原本水润饱满的卧蚕这次倒也没有像往常那样为了可爱感加重，反而眼线画的特别桀骜不驯。在其他新人妹子们都甜甜的向台下比心wink的时候，只有汐音虎着脸认认真真的跳舞。

“啊啊啊啊！汐音大小姐！好酷！”

“今天汐音大小姐高跟鞋的鞋跟还是那么犀利！快踩我！踩我！”

“不愧是汐音大小姐，才练习没几个月就能找到属于自己的台风了！”

“一定是我的应援还不够努力，所以汐音大小姐才冷着脸！”

麻美听着周围压到性的汐音应援声本来感到很骄傲，但仔细听了几个彩虹屁反而哭笑不得。以她对汐音那一紧张就容易失去表情的了解，台上被粉丝奉为新一代“渋谷女帝”的汐音大小姐现在肯定脑子里只有舞蹈动作，根本就没考虑那么多。

“你们的滤镜是有八百米那么厚嘛！这家伙刚才绝对是连口型都没对！”麻美一边和其他粉丝一样目不转睛地盯着汐音的每个动作，一边在心里偷笑，“不过你们审美还是挺不错的。即使是失误了，汐音也是世界第一可爱！”

舞蹈很短，但是ending部分却爆发出了更大的喝彩声。汐音其实一直板着脸卯足力气想要给麻美酱看看她最近努力的成果，结果因为跳错了几个步子而有点懊恼。但是当她往台子最前面一站，就看见即使是这样麻美酱也已经激动地把应援棒都挥舞成风火轮后，心里简直是比吃了蜜还甜。一直对饭“冷酷无情”的汐音大小姐，这次特别开心特别主动地冲麻美挥手，一脸求夸奖的表情，嘴角都翘起了得意的小弧度。

“天哪！”麻美酱旁边的粉丝用力地打了自己一巴掌，“我是到天堂了么！汐音大小姐居然也会笑地这么俏皮！”

“呜呜呜呜，汐音大小姐居然不盐了！这是在世界末日前也要甜死我么！我愿意！我可以！”

“我在做梦么！妈妈，我绝对是在做梦！”

“才这种程度你们都觉得已经是做梦了，”作为汐音酱骨灰级迷妹的麻美望着在舞台灯光下闪闪发亮的汐音想，“那你们永远也想像不出来我这17年来的生活了。”

等到散场的时候，根据规定，偶像是要目送观众们离开的。麻美从其他女孩子面前快快走过，抬眼就看见汐音酱闪着星星眼特别期盼地看着她。

“你今天特别棒，”麻美仿佛已经看见汐音身后具现化出来的疯狂摇摆的尾巴了，自己嘴角的笑也压不住，“你知道的，你一直都是我心中最亮的星星。”

回复她的，是汐音笑弯成新月的眼。

汐音觉得麻美现在的状态有点太疯癫了。自从她去剧场看过表演之后，整个人简直就是手机不离身。就包括现在，汐音气呼呼地把筷子扔进了拉面汤里，她已经整整四个月没有吃到过麻美的手作便当了。

四个月啊！暑假都没这么久！

而且若不是她强拉着麻美来食堂吃饭，对方可能还会用面包凑活。

没有麻美的爱心便当补充能量，汐音觉得自己的JK生涯完全失去了色彩。

“我本人就在这里，”汐音强硬地把对方手上的手机夺了下来，摩挲着手机壳上自己的大脸照片，把自己的脸和手机屏幕上正在精修的照片放在一起，“你为什么还要跟这些电子数据较劲啊。”

“因为汐音酱这么好，我要努力让更多人看到汐音酱啊！”

“可是我根本不在乎那些粉丝啊，我也不在意什么选拔顺位，只要你喜欢我就够了啊！”

“不，你在乎，”麻美一脸‘你又不懂事了’的表情看着汐音，不赞同地说，“看着吧，我一定会送你登上王座的！”

完了，完了。麻美酱的心态已经彻底变成粉丝了。汐音现在觉得事情大条了。在现在的麻美酱心里，她已经不再是可以追逐打闹的青梅鹤房汐音了，而是一个已经被高高架在云端，承载着很多人生活希望的偶像了。

汐音后悔了。她现在什么梦想，什么工作，统统都不想要了。她就想要回几个月前麻美看她那种纯粹普通的眼神。她感觉自己选择当偶像简直就是在追爱路上搬起石头砸自己的脚。

是，麻美酱现在是眼睛里只有自己了。可是汐音现在觉得，那又似乎不是自己。

而且不知道从什么时候起，麻美还成了自己粉丝后援会的会长。现在她每天在群里跟其他粉丝们一起联络感情吹自己彩虹屁，都比和自己说的话多。

“你为什么不当面和我说这些话啊，”汐音简直想摇醒麻美，“直接当面把自己的心意传达过去难道不是更好么！这就跟明明好不容易见到了偶像，不多看对方几眼反而低头抢彩带一样让人难以理解。”

就在几个思绪流转间，对面的麻美酱已经快速地吃好了，端着空盘子就冲了出去，要趁着短暂的午休时间继续完成今天的应援任务，并且还拒绝汐音的陪同。汐音为了能多跟麻美酱粘在一起，之前有尝试过要帮忙。结果她憋半天憋不出来一句吹自己的彩虹屁，反而被麻美嫌弃碍手碍脚。

“可恶！”汐音气势汹汹地踹开天台的门，恶狠狠地将天台上偷情的小情侣赶走，“你要是让我夸你，你信不信我能直接讲出来个现代版一千零一夜。”

汐音原地坐下，翻开自己新买的恋爱大全，试图看看有没有什么拯救自己爱情的办法。

“抓住一个人的心，就要先抓住她的胃？”汐音想了想自己家政课上炸过的厨房，赶紧摇摇头，“不行不行。麻美酱倒是用这个抓住了我。”

“晚上一起看迪士尼的烟花？唔，以前没钱出去玩的时候倒是经常和麻美一起用年票进去逛，麻美还专门送给我一本集齐所有角色的签名卡给我。真的超感动！”

“鬼屋冒险？不仅能触发‘吊桥效应’，还能让对方感受到自己的靠谱。”汐音觉得这个看起来很靠谱的样子，但是随即又挠了挠头，“可是，我比麻美还要怕鬼这可怎么办。上次的声控鬼屋还是麻美扶着我出来的，啊，当时她可真帅气啊。”

汐音把整个大部头的书从头翻到尾，在密密麻麻的字里面看来看去之后，才惊觉，

“等等，这些怎么好像都是麻美对我做过的事情啊！”

“冷静，冷静。”汐音疯狂揉着自己的脑袋，“不行，我要对自己的魅力有点自信！偶像倒追粉丝不可能那么难的！虽然现在可能麻美比我还了解我自己。”

就在汐音快要揉秃自己的时候，她突然想来了自己曾经做过的那些羞耻的梦，

“对，就是这个！”汐音眼睛一亮，“如果能睡了麻美，她是不是就不会再用看偶像的眼神看我了！”

春天都要过去了，躁动的JK鹤房汐音依旧还在做着不切实际的粉红色的梦呢。


	3. Chapter 3

至于怎么睡到麻美，汐音扔掉了她觉得完全不靠谱的恋爱大全，反而一拍脑袋决定从心地借鉴一下“如何把大象关进冰箱三步走”。

第一步，把麻美约出来骗到love hotel。

第二步，脱掉麻美的衣服。

第三步，盖上被子，睡！

汐音特别自信地在心里给自己干脆利落的行动计划点了个赞。当然考虑到可能会有突发事情发生，汐音还努力地多想了想。

“如果麻美不喜欢传统的，”汐音脸红红地想，“不在床上或者玩点情趣我也是可以的。”

然而人算不如天算，汐音第一步就难以置信地失败了。OKB选拔总选举轰轰烈烈地开始了，不仅她自己被公司拉过去准备什么政见，参加翻了一倍场数的剧场演出拉票，课都上不了几节，麻美也跟打了鸡血一样整天睁着通红的双眼在推特上给她带话题。别说约出来见面了，就连电话每次都讲不了几句都会被麻美直接挂断。

汐音对此很不爽，因此在通知她要去录政见的时候，她就随便打了个底，穿着军装样式的统一制服，猛地踹开录影棚的大门，踏着要来砍人的步伐走到桌前，一点都不淑女地坐下。不仅如此，当摄像机彻底架好在她面前的时候，她直接把穿着黑皮长筒马丁靴的腿架在了桌子上，戴着墨镜，昂着下巴，满不在乎地说，

“鹤房汐音，OKB48第O届新人，宣布参加第O届总选举。”

“不用给我投票，本小姐不缺你们那点奶茶钱。你们还不如把钱留着寄给乡下的妈妈更好。”

“以上。”

然后就在导演的惊呼声中，汐音直接把配套的漆皮军帽从头上摘下甩到了镜头前，转身头也不回地就走了。

果不其然政见播出之后，汐音就接到了麻美怒气冲冲的电话，把她骂了个狗血淋头。

“说好了这次不玩票，是要认认真真做个偶像呢，你看看你都说了什么。”

“我很认真啊，这就是我的真心话啊。”汐音吸溜吸溜地喝着奶茶，“奶茶很好喝，感恩妈妈也没问题，我本身也很有钱。哪里有什么不对啊。”

“鹤房汐音你就是个笨蛋！大笨蛋！嘟——”

不过结果完全与鹤房汐音想要快点糊掉，然后省出来大把时间和麻美酱快活的意愿相反。她这个完全瞎搞的政见视频居然在网上直接火了。

“不愧是汐音大小姐，rich↗people↘就是嚣张哈哈哈哈。”

“所以汐音酱的真爱果然是奶茶，瞅瞅IG上铺天盖地的奶茶图和这次终于看清的双下巴，人间真实哈哈哈哈哈~”

“糟了，我被倒吸血了。有姐妹知道靴子是哪家的么，疯狂心动。”

“楼上散了吧，要腿的。”

“呵我就不一样了，我反而想给汐音大小姐安利牛皮小马鞭。”

“汐音大小姐放心，我老家的妈妈也超喜欢你的！”

当然偶尔也有几个不和谐的评论，

“你们都是抖M么，她连墨镜都不摘，鹤房汐音根本就不在乎你们好么。”

“实力差脾气又拽，这种人有什么好喜欢的。”

但是很快就被粉丝们怼回去了。不知道为什么，鹤房汐音明明是个少女偶像，女粉的数量却是压到性的多，粉丝们还喜欢自称自己是“给汐音大小姐提包提鞋提裙子的小妹”。这帮“小妹们”平时握手会可是羞涩地连说话都磕磕绊绊，结果在网上怼起人来却一个塞一个彪悍。

“我们姐人靓心美，心直口快。可不像某些酸的要死的阴沟老鼠，就会躲在屏幕后面窸窸窣窣。”

“就是，我们大小姐不摘墨镜，还不是怕自己的美貌闪瞎了你们这些小人的狗眼。唉呀真没办法，我们姐就是这么善良~”

“知道我们姐为什么这次凶么，”有粉丝把汐音踹门而入的动作做了个反复播放的鬼畜GIF，“就是要过来消灭你们这些害虫的。”

鹤房汐音目瞪口呆地刷着油管上的评论，在心里哀嚎，我不是，我没有，别瞎说。然后她就看着播放量事与愿违地一骑绝尘似地往上涨，不仅如此，公司还把一直在热场舞蹈上镶边的她特意调到了前排。然后她这张绝世美貌的脸就再也藏不住了，速报，中报的成绩都好的不像是个新人。

直到总决选当天晚上，鹤房汐音懵逼地坐在了还挺靠前的椅子上的时候，她才突然意识到自己这回是真的成为大明星了，成为电视上的人了。她回忆了一下公司在选举之前给她这个位次画的饼，再想想之后的通告安排，不仅眼前一黑。

不行，不行，我得想个办法早点毕业。

但是当选举散场之后，汐音看到麻美酱开心地哭的一把鼻涕一把泪的样子，汐音又觉得如果麻美喜欢，那维持现状好像也不错。她从口袋里掏出来自己的手帕，笨拙地往麻美脸上擦了擦，

“别哭了，你看你妆都花了。”

“呜呜呜，汐音酱终于成为大明星了。我真的好开心啊！”

“真是的，既然开心就不要再哭了。”

汐音呼撸麻美脸动作实在是太过粗暴，才抹完麻美鼻子就试图往她眼睛上擦。麻美一把从汐音手上把手帕抢下来，明明眼睛还被泪水糊地看不清前方，却还是凭着直觉瞪了汐音一眼，

“真是的，都多大人了，还这么莽撞。这次是运气好，明年可不许再这么胡闹了。”

“那你就一直盯着我啊，别再像今年一样总选举期间电话不接短信不回。”

“我那还不是在爆肝给你做应援。”想到这里，麻美把已经擦的脏兮兮的手帕塞进口袋里，然后从自己的小手包里掏出来一条崭新的手帕，“呐，你一直嚷了好久想要的应援手帕第一条试验品。这下你满意了吧。”

“嗯嗯，”汐音欢天喜地地把歪歪扭扭绣着她名字的手帕小心翼翼地塞进了上衣口袋。即使是舞台后门，周围还是充斥着散场粉丝的喧闹声。在一片嘈杂之中，汐音稍稍俯身凑到麻美酱耳边，在路边昏黄地灯光下，小声但郑重的说，“那作为犒劳，你愿不愿意周末和我一起去海滩玩啊，就我们两个人。”

麻美有些疑惑地抬头，从小到大海边沙滩她和汐音去了无数次，虽然说基本上是夏天的固定活动，但现在这个时间点以这种口吻提出来，让她不禁怀疑起汐音酱是不是又在打什么鬼算盘。

“不不不，还是要以发展的眼光看待事物。说不定汐音是真的成熟了，理解了我这段时间给她卖力应援付出的辛苦。说不定她只是单纯的想要犒劳我。”麻美疯狂甩头，想要把突然涌上心头的汐音从小到大干的数不胜数的恶作剧的记忆都甩出去。

明明是少女漫的经典浪漫场景，但是麻美因为对对方实在是太过了解，现在满心只有无穷多的问号。

果不其然，下一秒汐音就开始嘚瑟了，

“你可千万别再带什么少儿连体泳衣了，就算是平胸也可以穿比基尼的！”

“汐音果然还是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋！大笨蛋！”

麻美气的直接跳上汐音的背，疯狂锤着身下这个幼稚鬼。

“哎呀，轻点轻点！你这个黑皮怪力平胸女！要是脸被打坏了，百万少女的梦可就碎了。”

“呸，你放心，就算你肿成猪头我也永远爱你。”

“喂，还有没有天理了，粉丝当街暴打偶像啦！”

皎洁的月光下，小巷里回荡着少女们嘻嘻哈哈的笑声，追追打打的影子越拉越长。

“果然失眠了！”周六一大早，汐音顶着重重的黑眼圈从床上坐了起来。她看了看床边被塞的鼓鼓囊囊的背包，使劲拍了拍自己的脸，

“今天一定要加油啊！鹤房汐音！”

于是麻美酱一出门，就看见鹤房汐音戴着墨镜，围着口罩，还扣着一顶帽子，鬼鬼祟祟地缩在电线杆后面。

“你这是什么打扮啊？”

“嘘，你不懂，我这是在防狗仔。”

“醒醒，你还没那么火。”麻美酱哭笑不得地没收了对方的口罩和墨镜，就给她留了个鸭舌帽，“大夏天的，你那样看起来反而更可疑。”

等到汐音从电线杆后面钻出来之后，麻美才发现汐音居然没有带她平时最喜欢的名牌手包或者潮牌手袋，反而背了个就连她自己都觉得很土的大双肩包。麻美觉得有点奇怪，但是现在明显还有更重要的事情要问，

“你确定你定好今晚的酒店了？我可不想今晚露宿街头。”

“放，放心吧，麻美酱，”汐音可疑地停顿了一下，“你还不放心我办事吗！”

看着麻美酱似乎还真的要点点头，有些心虚的汐音赶紧岔开话题，“不说了不说了，我们还是快走吧！”

因为学校内部排斥庶民感的潜规则，往常上下学汐音和麻美不是走路回家就是家里派车来接。但是今天汐音显然是不想让别人来打扰她难得约出来的“二人世界”，拽着麻美就往地铁站走。

不过本来汐音是像要全程都让麻美酱感受到自己的可靠，但因为她实在是从小到大就没坐过几次电车。所以当麻美刷完自己的西瓜卡进站了之后，扭头就震惊地发现汐音这家伙正拿着各种面额的一沓钞票对着插地铁票的口子比划大小。

行吧，她果然就不该对汐音这家伙的电波系脑子有什么期待。麻美顶着周围所有人看奇葩的目光，赶紧把汐音赶到一边，在人工月台帮她买了单程票，一脸嫌弃地给她递了过去。

大概是因为夏天来了，几乎每站都有穿的很清凉，又拿着冲浪板的男生上车。麻美正感叹着现在少年们不仅脸帅身材还好，就被旁边的汐音酱强硬地搂住腰扳过了身子，悄悄地咬耳朵，

“你别老是盯着他们看。”

“我就随便看看而已，JK的本能就是爱看帅哥啊。少女漫一般不都有什么电车偶遇，电车一见钟情之类的桥段嘛。”

“呵，除了这之外还有电车色狼呢。”

麻美心想，你这话可就没法接了。不过看着对方已经把不高兴的表情完全坦诚地露在脸上了，嘴也噘地快要能挂油壶了，她也就只能安抚的挠了挠汐音的手心，

“知道了知道了，我不看就是了。”

然后如麻美所料一般，汐音立马就转怒为乐。

这家伙简直太好哄了，以后真的不会被什么乱七八糟的男生骗走么？麻美担忧地想着。

当然她并不知道渋谷大姐大鹤房汐音在面对除她之外的人，都是难以接近，冷酷无情的BQUEEN。

总算好不容易到了目的地，汐音看着眼前热闹地仿佛像菜市场一样的海滩，内心简直就是恨不得把写爱情大全的作者拖出来暴打一顿。

没错，虽然汐音非常看不上那本恋爱大全，但是她捏着鼻子勉强承认对方还是有那么一丁点可取之处的。

“早知道，我就拉着麻美去五星酒店的私人海岸了。都怪那个恋爱大全上说什么这里的沙滩是最热门的JK打卡圣地，告白成功率超高。”

不过虽然汐音觉得很嫌弃，一向喜爱平民生活的麻美酱倒还挺满意的。麻美酱拖着看起来有点沮丧的汐音去了公用更衣室，一边换泳衣一边说，

“之前你说你要用最近做偶像挣的钱请我玩，我还担心你花太多。现在看来，你真的是长大了。”

“可是我后来才知道那些钱里居然还有一些是你给的钱，我的单！推！王！麻！美！酱！”

“其实也没多少啦，不就是少吃几顿饭的钱罢啦。”麻美知道汐音有点怨念这个事，便想赶紧岔开话题，“我们快先去租一把遮阳伞吧。”

一个小时之后——

“所以说，明明是你吵着要来海边，你为什么还偏要躺在沙滩椅上一动都不肯动啊。”

已经从海边游了一阵子回来的麻美酱，浑身湿漉漉地叉着腰看着汐音。在麻美酱的视角里，汐音的脸诡异地红了红，然后仿佛鼓足勇气般快速把一个瓶子塞到麻美手里。

麻美看她这神神秘秘的动作，还以为是什么了不起的东西。定睛一看，发现居然就是瓶防晒油。她把自己湿漉漉的头发往后一抹，露出干净帅气的额头，然后直接在汐音旁边坐下。

汐音下意识地往后一躲，麻美赶紧拽住她的胳膊，不让她往后缩，

“明明是你这家伙让我帮你涂防晒油，赶紧让我快快涂完，然后一起去打沙滩排球去。”

“我才不要打什么沙滩排球，去旁边的海滩游乐场玩不好么！”

“行，都行。只要您肯动动，去哪儿都行。”

麻美先把刚才返回路上买的冰淇淋递到汐音手上，然后把乳白的防晒油先挤到自己深肤色的手上，再开始仔仔细细的把防晒油涂抹到比自己白皙了好几度的汐音皮肤上。

汐音有一下没一下地舔着奶油冰淇淋，故意发出黏黏糊糊的水声。麻美觉得有点奇怪，抬头看了她一眼。汐音仿佛更来劲儿了，还特别伸出粉嫩的小舌冲麻美笑。她眼睛直直地盯着麻美，舌头舔舐的动作却不停。

然而麻美不为所动，她甚至还拍了下汐音的屁股，

“翻个身，我要给你涂后背了。”

该死的，麻美的雷达是坏了么。她难道根本就感受不到我特意散发过去的荷尔蒙么？！汐音鼓了鼓了肉肉的脸颊，气呼呼地把麻美的头摁进自己又白又软的胸，然后满意地看着对方耳根都红了之后，再毫不留情地踹开她，翻了个身不理人了。

“汐音，汐音这是在做什么呢！这可是公众场合！”在汐音翻身转过去看不到的背面，麻美心跳飞快，“这可不是未成年JK应该做的事情！”

手下同样又软又白形状优美的臀部，在麻美的眼里逐渐和对方正面的大白兔重叠。麻美脸烧的飞起，像是被烫到一般快速地地移开视线，但手下却不自觉地加重力道。

“啊！”汐音痛呼出声，转头怒视麻美，“你在做什么啊！”

虽然汐音自己大概是觉得她很凶，但是在麻美眼里已经只能看见对方挂着生理泪水又长又翘的睫毛一下又一下地撩拨着她的心弦。而被阳光熏红的双颊和因为生气而咬的湿漉漉的唇让汐音显得她更加可口。

“喂！麻美！糟糕！你家伙怎么流鼻血了！”

因为麻美血流不止的鼻子，汐音放弃了带着这家伙去坐海边游乐场的高空项目。但她也着实不想去跟下饺子般的沙滩那里凑热闹。折中之下，汐音拉着还恍恍惚惚用纸巾堵着鼻子的麻美上了游艇。

游艇本是准备给派对用的，里面KTV，厨房，还有后方挂着的冲浪板都是一应俱全。船家在开船之后就缩在驾驶室里根本就不露面。汐音本来想先等到游艇顶端吹吹风，却别麻美强硬地拉着坐在船舱里点歌。

“所以说OKB的歌有什么好唱？”汐音看着麻美在那里扯着嗓子鬼哭狼嚎，咬着可乐吸管想着，“这些歌我早都唱腻了。”

不过当麻美把另一只麦克风递过来的时候，她还是把外壁挂着水珠的易拉罐放到了桌子上。停泊在海面上的游艇随着晚风轻轻地摇晃，桌子上已经积了一小滩的水也没人管。

汐音已经困得迷迷糊糊地靠在了麻美身上，然后却被麻美给她盖外套的动作惊醒。

“诶？我刚才是不是睡着了。没错过什么吧！”

“没什么事，你困了就睡吧。今早我就看你挂着黑眼圈，虽然你没抱怨过，但前一阵准备总选拔应该也很辛苦吧。”

才不是因为总选拔呢！昨晚做了一晚上颜色梦的汐音突然就清醒了，对哦，我今天可不是来船上睡大觉的。

汐音把外套胡乱地披在身上，抓起桌子上缠在一起的鱼钩和线就往麻美手里塞，然后拽着她就往船外面冲，

“快快快，我们赶紧来钓螃蟹！我以前总是失败，今天一定要成功！”

海钓小螃蟹是不需要什么鱼饵的，只要把钩子往水下一扔，运气好就能直接把小螃蟹钩上来。然而半个小时过去了，麻美都已经钩上来三只小螃蟹了，汐音的小水桶里还是空无一物。但是时间实在是太晚了，纵使星空再美丽，海风再凉爽，为了安全，她们两个女孩子也是时候返回酒店了。

汐音恋恋不舍地又开了一眼大海，一步三回头地走回了船舱内。

“不要难过啦，我的小螃蟹都给你！”麻美最看不得汐音沮丧的样子，直接把自己的小螃蟹全都倒到汐音桶里。

“不一样，这根本不一样。”汐音不仅把头缩在麻美的外套里，避开麻美打量她的视线，还把手插在对方的口袋里，“我就是想亲手抓点什么东西送给你。你知道我笨手笨脚的没有什么美工天赋，从来都没有亲手做出来什么像样的东西送给你。反而倒是你，从小到大都送了我很多。”

麻美笑了出来，就为了这点事啊。

“这种事情怎么样都无所谓啊。汐音就是汐音，你就算什么都不会做，我们也是永远的好朋友啊！”

“可是我根本就不想和你做朋友！”汐音一把掀开外套，与其说是亲不如说是狠狠地撞上了麻美的嘴，“恋爱大全说了，求爱的时候一定要送对方自己亲手做的礼物。可是我连这个都做不好。”

“你居然喜欢我？！”麻美一脸不可置信，“是恋人那种喜欢？！”

“对，怎么了！很震惊？觉得很恶心么？不愿意接受么？！”汐音梗着脖子同样冲麻美嚷道。

出乎汐音的意料之外，麻美酱简直是欢喜地眉飞色舞，一把搂住汐音，跟小狗似的超开心地在汐音脸上亲了好几大口，亲的汐音整个人都傻在原地。

“原来，你，你也一直喜欢我？！”良久，汐音才颤抖着找回了自己的声音。

“当然了！”麻美酱特别满足地在汐音肩膀处拱来拱去的嗅着，“不然我为什么这么多年一直都默默地为你付出，就是希望你有一天能够回过头来能看到我的努力。”

“你不知道，你做偶像之后我天天看着那些人下流的留言有多生气！还有以前你每次在IG上PO合照的时候我都恨不得冲上去告诉所有人你是我的！只不过因为希望你好，希望你能实现梦想我，我才一直一直都在辛苦地忍耐着。”

“不过，现在好了，”麻美酱忍不住又啵叽了汐音一大口，“我终于把你这颗星星摘下来了！”

后记

等麻美酱和汐音酱黏黏糊糊地晃回了酒店之后，麻美酱惊喜的发现整个房间里只有一张床。还不等她向汐音询问今晚可不可以做一点超出年龄的事情，汐音就哧溜一下钻进了浴室。

麻美只能无奈地先把汐音的背包提进了衣柜。

“嗯？怎么这么重？”麻美对这个不可思议的重量感觉有点疑惑，她趁着汐音酱去洗澡不在，决定悄悄地看一看，“我就是看一看有没有什么危险的东西，绝对不是故意要侵犯汐音的隐私。”

然后，她红着脸发现里面确实是装了一些危险的，尤其对汐音特别危险的，嗯，小玩具。

“好吧，”麻美心想，“看来我是不需要再向汐音要许可了。”

不过只是这些可爱迷人又危险的小玩具可不止于有这么沉，麻美酱再往下翻了翻，当看见了一本熟悉的书之后，实在是忍不住笑出了声。

“原来我们都是只会照着不靠谱恋爱大全谈恋爱的笨蛋啊！绕来绕去，浪费这么久的时间！”

这话要是被恋爱大全的作者听见了可是要抗议的！你们这两个喜欢跳着看书的笨蛋JK根本就没仔细看看书的第一页，那里可是明晃晃地写着，

“如果喜欢对方，首先就要大声说出来啊！”

晨光初升，麻美搂着怀里已经昏过去的汐音，忍不住悄悄地又亲了一口，独自享受了日出的美景。在麻美和汐音的故事里，黑皮美人鱼最终等到了自己的爱情。可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


End file.
